The First Time
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: OneShot. The first time Ichigo heard Orihime say his name was when the girl reached a point. The first time he was able to say her name was right after she cried out his and helped him reach his point. Mature IchiHime [Complete]


27 November 2007

Starry: FINALLY! I'm done with this LONG One-Shot. This is my first Ichigo x Orihime mature fanfiction, so forgive me if it sucks. I don't think I'll ever do another mature one... EVER. I suck. I'm sorry. Also, if they're ooc, forgive me but I took the POV of turned on teens driven by hormones and the need to hold each other. So that's my excuse! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ichigo or Orihime or anything from the Bleach world!

* * *

**  
**

**The First Time**

The first time Ichigo heard Orihime say his name was in a wet dream he was having one night. The big breasted girl had reached her climax, sweaty and with an extra erotic expression she'd screamed out his first name helping Ichigo reach his peak. He could still picture her face clearly when she cried out his name. Even now, at school, thinking about it made his pants grow tight in the groin area. The classroom door opened and Ichigo looked up and gulped before turning away quickly.

"Ohaiyo, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled at him and waved just before going over to her seat to sit down.

The good thing was that she sat two rows to the left and one row to the front. Keigo and Mizuiro partially blocked her from view and he would be able to go on with the day without any dirty thoughts. That would be good for his pants.

"Last night you did what?!?"

"Tatsuki-chan, keep quiet."

Ichigo looked up and stared at Tatsuki, wondering what it was that the two girls were talking about and what Orihime had done the previous night. He gritted his teeth when memories of his fantasy rushed in. The way the sheets had slid off of her body exposing her-

"He licked you were!?"

Upon hearing this, Ichigo stood up while knocking down his chair. Everyone in the classroom got quiet and turned to look at the boy with bleached hair.

"What?" he said, glaring at everyone right before bending down to pick up his knocked over chair. He noticed Orihime red in the face and Tatsuki punching the inside of her palm with an angry expression.

"Ichigo!" she yelled just as she began walking over to him.

He gulped back a bit of fear. "What?" he answered. Had she found out about his dream?

"Walk Orihime home tonight, I've got some business to take care of."

Huh? Ichigo stared at his childhood friend and mentally cleared his thoughts away before repeating what Tatsuki had said. "What business is that? Can't she go with you?" Deep down, the orange haired boy was glad to walk Inoue home but he didn't want to make it obvious. He had an image to keep.

"No, I can't take her with me. If I could, do you think I'd ask you to walk her home?" The brunette raised an eyebrow before smiling at him. "Thanks Ichigo, for being a gentleman."

"Eto… Tatsuki-chan, I don't need Kurosaki-kun to walk me home. I can go home by myself-"

"Orihime! Ichigo will gladly take you home. Besides, tonight's not a good night to walk home alone." Tatsuki walked over to Orihime and nudged her gently. "You know you want this." She whispered in the other girl's ear. "To get walked home by Ichigo would be a dream come true, right? Besides, it will help with that problem."

Orihime slowly nodded. It was true, but she didn't want to be a burden to Ichigo. Especially when his facial expression was a pissed off look, just like it was right now.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun." She bowed her head in thanks.

"It's alright," he said, trying not to look at her and notice her breasts being squeezed together by her upper arms.

The day continued and finally, five o' clock rolled around and found Ichigo and Orihime walking by the river bank. By now, Mister Kurosaki's head had been cleared and he was able to look at Orihime without looking away in a rush. The girl was unusually quiet and Ichigo began to wonder if she had a problem.

"Inoue, are you okay?" he slowed down the pace and moved his gaze over to her. He really hoped nothing was the matter with her.

Orihime looked up at him and smiled. "Hai! I just don't know what to say." She turned away from him and kept her attention forward.

This reply surprised Ichigo since she always had something to talk about. "Well you don't have to talk about anything, you can just say how you feel or what you want." Say something! It's too awkward, he thought, sticking his hands in his uniform pockets. "Say what's on your mind." He studied her face for any change and noticed that her eyes had widened slightly. So there was something on her mind!

There was a specific thought in mind, but Orihime didn't want to talk about. Especially with Ichigo; she shook her head and gave him a small smile. "It's okay, it's not important."

The whole way home, Orihime faced forward and Ichigo had become worried because she was not acting like her usual self. What was wrong was the thought that kept running around in his head as he continued walking beside her.

"We're here," Ichigo broke the silence when they were standing in front of Inoue's door since nothing seemed to come out of her mouth.

The girl seemed dazed and he was about to add something else but shut his mouth when he saw her smile at him.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," Her gaze was kept on him for a moment before it was moved over to the door.

"Don't thank me, what are Nakama for?"

"Yeah…" The door was opened and Orihime walked in before she turned around towards Ichigo. "Do you want to come in?"

Ichigo had been in Orihime's apartment twice before. The first time was when her brother attacked her and Tatsuki and the second time was right after her kidnapping to Hueco Mundo by Aizen and the Arrancars, when he'd learned of her supposed betrayal. Even though he'd been in her home before, it had always been with other people around them. It had never been just the two of them, alone and close to night. So at Orihime's question, the substitute Shinigami swallowed back and wondered what he should say.

Perhaps he didn't want to come in and was coming up with an excuse to shoot down her proposal. "It's okay if you don't want to. I was offering to be polite. Thank you for walking-"

"I'd like to." The boy looked at her with determined facial expression.

"Eh?" She stopped closing the door and stared at him. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Okay, come in." The door was opened wider and Orihime stepped aside to let him in.

As he walked in, he was engulfed by semi-darkness. The setting sun cast an orange glow in the whole room making it seem gloomy and haunted. Everything was as he remembered, except that big transmitter television was missing.

"Gomen for the mess." Orihime closed the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen. "Would you like anything?" This was more like it, he thought, glad to have Orihime's voice swimming around in his ears once more. Of course the thought of Orihime's strange food made him shake his head, an awkward smile on his face. "I'm fine." Was all he said, as he set down his school bag and took a seat on the floor by the small table.

Orihime appeared by his side taking a seat on the floor next to him. "Today was tiring," she rested her elbows on the table. "I almost passed out during our soccer match."

"You should have told the sensei to let you go back into the classroom." He studied her to see if she was okay and noticed how cute she looked the way the setting sun's rays were hitting her.

"_ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

He quickly looked away and cursed his thoughts for bringing that back.

"Are you okay?" Orihime had a concerned look but Ichigo had to look away to keep his thoughts at bay.

"I-I'm fine," he lied, keeping his attention on the table.

"_Nnnn… Kurosa… Ah! Nmph… Kurosaki-kun!"_

"Kurosaki-kun?"

The boy immediately stood up and turned toward the door. He had to get out of there, and fast too!

This surprised and scared Orihime and she got up as well to follow him. What was wrong? Did she say something that offended him? "Kurosaki-kun? Are you okay?"

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and opened them as he slowly turned to face her. His face was hot and he felt embarrassed for what he'd done. It was just a memory! Not real! "Inoue, why do you still call me Kurosaki-kun?" Even his question surprised him. Great way in changing the subject, Ichigo! You just want to keep hearing her say your surname, eh?

Orihime blinked, her heart beat suddenly accelerating. She averted her gaze to the floor and warmth filled her cheeks. "You're Kurosaki-kun…" Stupid answer Orihime, she thought to herself.

Ichigo took a step towards her. "But we've been friends for a while now. It's okay to call me Ichigo." Mentioning his own name with her sexy expression in mind was a bit hard for him, but he managed.

"Why do you still call me Inoue?" The girl asked, her eyes on his and her heart beating a bit faster than before.

He slowly gulped, his eyes never leaving hers. "Because…" The exotic memories disappeared and were instantly replaced by special moments he'd shared with her. The moment she'd cried out for him to stop getting hurt for her sake. The time she said she wanted to protect him from everything. That one day during class when she smiled at him and offered her sweater to him when he'd been sick. He could feel his heart beating quicker than before and found the need to hug her grow more and more. "Because you're Inoue to me."

Orihime smiled. "Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun. I'm so glad to have a friend like you." That statement made him feel bad. What kind of friend was he? He'd thought about her in so many inappropriate ways. All he could do was smile back and he would have called it a moment but the expression on her face made his smile disappear.

"What's wrong?" Now it was his turn to ask that question. What made her stop smiling?

Inoue shook her head and laughed a nervous laugh. "It's nothing." At this, her face blushed and she had to look away embarrassed.

Ichigo found that action quite familiar and his face grew warm. His mind was telling him to come up with an excuse to leave but what came out of his mouth surprised him.

"Who licked you?" Realizing what he'd just asked, Ichigo felt the urge to go and jump out of the window.

At the question, Orihime's whole face turned even redder than it had been before. Of course due to the poor lighting, it wasn't that easy to tell but you could see her a bit flustered.

"Eh… ano… it was a dream," she said, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh," Ichigo nodded slightly. She'd had a dream as well? Ichigo doubted hers would be as hot and dirty as his had been. "That's good…"

"You did."

"What?" He stared at her and it took him a few seconds to put together and figure out that that was her answer to his question. Had the room gotten warmer just now? Or was it him?

"I did what?" he asked, even though he already knew what he'd done. The Shinigami swallowed back a wad of saliva and waited for the blushing girl's response.

"Y-You…" Orihime's fidgeting became a lot worse. "You kissed me."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. "I kissed you?" A memory of the previous night's naughty dream popped into his head. Ichigo was slowly licking down Orihime's jaw before pausing to lean in and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Orihime made a soft moan and he deepened the kiss while his hand went inside-

"I mean, licked me!" The poor girl turned away from him and covered her hot face with her hands. "You licked me."

He probably would have turned away but she wasn't looking at him so he didn't. He stared at her back and felt horrible for making her feel like this. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have asked."

There was no reply and Ichigo wondered if she was crying or coming up with an excuse to kick him out of her house. By now, the sun was long gone and the teens were in darkness, except for the streetlight illuminating them through the window. But that light wasn't bright so you couldn't really see the other person.

It was decided that it would be best if he left. Turning towards the door, Ichigo was about to open it when a voice stopped him.

"Matte, Kurosaki-kun,"

His heart beat quickened and his eyes closed momentarily as he imagined the way her skin would feel against him. Stop it, Ichigo! You've made this into an awkward situation!

"I want to apologize for lying to you." Orihime turned to face him and the look she sported was a worried one.

Lying to him? What did she mean? Ichigo just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Tatsuki-chan does not have a problem and she could have walked me home but," from her expression, Ichigo could tell she was having a hard time with this. "She thought it would be a good idea if you walked me because of my dream."

If Orihime expected Ichigo to get angry about that, she was wrong. He was a bit irritated though, but at Tatsuki for lying to him and acting as though she'd found out about his dream. Wait, what was in Orihime's dream that he had to walk her home?

"I told her about my dirty dream and she said I should get walked home by you so that I can stop dreaming about you." She wanted to turn away but she forced herself to keep facing him.

Dirty dream about him? Ichigo felt his cheeks get hot and was glad that the room was dark. "Oh," was all he managed to say.

"I told her it was okay that you didn't have to, but she said it would work." Inoue shook her head as she continued looking at Ichigo. "You're such a good friend and you're telling me the same thing and I'm lying to you. That's not what a good friend does." She sighed, her arms going behind her. "A good friend doesn't dream about their friends in dirty dreams either."

"Inoue…" Ichigo gulped down his cowardice, "I also dreamed about you." He noted how Orihime's eyes slowly widened and as her lips formed a small O. Great! Now she thought of him as a pervert! He was not a pervert, damn it!

"Oh!" She took a step towards him and a smile replaced the surprised one. "So that's why you accepted to walk me home! I guess this whole walking thing does work."

Did she clearly believe that that thing worked? He stared at her and thought it would be a good idea to just let her think that. "I guess I should go. Hopefully this worked and we won't be dreaming about each other." He felt awkward saying this. A part of him (maybe his Hollow?) was sad to hear that there would be no more exotic dreams of the goddess. Well… Ichigo had been lying and the whole walking thing sounded so fake! His inner self felt relieved and so did he.

"I'm sure it will work!" Orihime smiled up at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the door. He was sure he'd be thinking about Orihime the whole way home. Of course, It was totally unexpected when he felt a hand on his arm right when he was going to open the door. He looked down and followed the arm of the hand that had just stopped him.

"M-Matte, Kurosaki-kun," she whispered.

Ichigo felt his pulse race at the sound of her voice. Why did she have to sound like that? "What?" The boy could not turn around for fear of not controlling himself.

"Ano…" Orihime wanted him to face her but she found that it was better like this. "It's just that I was wondering why you were dreaming about me like that." Her face flushed and she quickly turned around. Now both teenagers' backs' were facing each other. "I mean, the reason I dreamed about you… ano… eto… well… it's because…"

"I like you."

The room was silent after that. Ichigo was serious and even though he was glad to take that off of his chest, he felt unsure and uncomfortable. What had made him suddenly confess his feelings to her? Was he tired of just being friends with her and not knowing what she feels for him? Tired of being just by himself? Scared to lose her just like he almost did two years ago? Would their friendship be awkward because of what he just said?

Orihime had her hands clasped behind her and she had a small smile. Her confession to him had not been wasted. Of course, she still felt embarrassed but the feeling of happiness beat everything else.

"Yokkata." It was all she said, as she slowly turned to face him. At that same time, Ichigo too turned around and faced her.

"I like Kurosaki-kun too."

The way the few light rays were hitting her made Ichigo swallow back the drool that had just pooled in his mouth. He was no longer scowling and Orihime couldn't help but giggle at how cute and goofy he was looking at her. Her smile faded when Ichigo took a step towards her and his hand found hers with their fingers lacing with each other. What surprised both teenagers was the fact that the substitute Shinigami leaned forward and met the waiting girl's lips.

It was all Ichigo thought of doing. He'd already made the whole moment unpleasant, so why not just finish it off with a bang? Besides she'd told him she liked him back, right? So this was the right thing to do… right? Ichigo was so tense as he kissed her but eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around Orihime's form. He pulled her close and was glad when he felt her arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

The kiss was sweet and Orihime felt herself becoming a pool of jelly. They stood in the shadows, their lips sharing the secrets that had never been freed up until now. Her stomach jumped when she felt the kiss become passionate. A small moan escaped her mouth and Ichigo closed his eyes tightly because it made the bulge in his pants get even bigger. The girl was oblivious to this because she kept making small moaning sounds as Ichigo continued to massage the back of her head.

They both wanted more but fear had settled in their gut. What would happen if they continued? The long kiss finally ended and Ichigo looked at Orihime, his eyes never leaving hers. This made Orihime get on her toes and steal a kiss from him.

Ichigo was not expecting such boldness from her and he found that it had turned him on even more. He had to pull away and close his eyes to stop every dirty thought about what he wanted to do to her. Whoa! Where was this side of him coming from? His Hollow?

"Gomen,"

Her apology opened his eyes and he remembered where he was and with who. By now his eyesight had accustomed itself to the dark and he was able to see her a bit more clearly.

"For what?" Mentally, he cursed himself for having whispered that. It made it seem like they were lovers in hiding with husky intentions.

What made the growing bulge in his pants even more painful was the fact that when Orihime spoke, she too whispered. "I don't know…" She averted her gaze from his and bit her lip. His gaze lingered there for a moment before he looked down at the floor.

Wow, this was getting intense… he thought, doing his hardest to keep control. But it seemed like his mind wasn't helping at all! Picturing her sprawled on the bed on her back with her legs open… and NAKED!

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime gave him a concerned look.

"Inoue…" He said, through gritted teeth. His hands were on her arms and he was slowly massaging them, without realizing that he was actually doing it.

"Are you thinking about the dream?" she asked.

"Huh?" How did she know?

Orihime still couldn't meet his gaze. Her eyes held shyness as well as disappointment. "Were you thinking about the dream?" This time, her eyes focused on his.

Ichigo didn't know when it had happened, (maybe when they were kissing?) but he found her hands on his shoulder quite comforting. "Why do you ask?" Was she a mind reader now? The bleached headed boy felt awkward. Would she think about him differently now? Knowing that she liked him had made him feel a feeling he thought he'd never be able to feel. It was an indescribable feeling but he felt it and he didn't want it to go away.

"Because I am."

"You are?" Shock could be seen on Ichigo's face.

The blushing girl nodded.

"Oh…" He lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I was."

The two teens stared at each other and stayed like that for a few moments. Both of them didn't say anything because it was being said by their strong gazes. Slowly, the distance between them began closing and before anyone could blink, their hands were wrapped around each other and another kiss had begun.

Slowly, both of them dropped to their knees onto the floor not caring that the window was open to the world. Luckily, Orihime's apartment was on the second floor so any passerby's wouldn't be able to peek in and see the two teens' tangled up in love.

Ichigo's hand unhurriedly made its way inside Orihime's shirt only to stop when the girl broke the kiss.

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun…" It was so low that the only reason why Ichigo was able to hear her was because he had begun to kiss her neck. Of course upon hearing her, he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah?" This felt so right, he thought, wanting nothing but to please her and give her everything she ever desired.

"Nothing," with that, Orihime cupped his face and brought him close enough to continue kissing him.

Not long passed before their clothes littered the floor around them. The only noise that was heard was the hard breathing of both Ichigo and Orihime. Their silhouettes moved in a rhythm that was too fast to follow at times and other moments it was so slow that the minutes seemed to turn into eternity.

"In-In-Ino-ue," Ichigo said through his teeth, keeping his pace. "I'm-"

"Nnnn… Kurosa… Ah! Nmph… Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime closed her eyes tight, her hold on him getting tighter.

"Ah!" Ichigo too closed his eyes tight. He could feel her warmth engulfing him and it was about to drive him to the edge!

"AAAAAH! ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Orihime's body shuddered and her legs wrapped around Ichigo in a tight lock as her back arched back and she continued to call out his name as her climax took over.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and he found himself losing strength in his arms as his body shuddered and his eyes closed tight. "UUUUUNNNNMMPPPPPHHH ORIHIMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

No words were exchanged and nothing else was done before the substitute Shinigami fell on top of the girl and rested his head on her rapidly falling and rising chest. Her quickened heart beat was like a soothing lullaby and he found himself gradually drifting off into sleep. At the same time, Orihime's hand went up and began rubbing Ichigo's head as she too drifted off to sleep.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he found that he was in the classroom and kids were talking quite loudly all around him. Sitting up quickly, he searched the room for the time but when he found nothing he swiftly covered his obvious arousal with his backpack and looked around for Orihime. The big breasted girl wasn't in the room and it made Ichigo feel relieved. It would have been awkward to him if she had been looking at him after he woke up from his wet dream?

"Ohaiyo, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime stood not to far from him, a small smile on her face accompanied by some very red cheeks. She wasn't able to hold his gaze on for long because she turned away and quickly sat down on her desk only to bury her head under her book bag.

"Ohaiyo…" This made Ichigo's face get hot once more and the vivid dream replay in his head. Had it been a dream? He felt disappointment at the thought of all that being in his head. Before he went into too much thought, a note landed on his desk. Surprised, he looked around to see the person responsible for it, Orihime. Of course, she'd quickly turned away to hide her face from him.

He blinked and gave her a puzzled look before glancing down at the note.

_I'm glad you like me calling you Ichigo. It will be hard for me to get used to, but I'll try my hardest to call you Ichigo or Ichigo-kun. Oh! How about Ichi-kun? Hmm? And I liked that you were able to say, I mean yell my name out! I like how Orihime sounds coming from you… Ah! Gomen. You can still call me Inoue if you want. Oh! And we have to thank Tatsuki-chan, because it worked! No more dirty dreams…_

Ichigo chuckled after reading the letter. The first time Ichigo heard Orihime say his name was right when Orihime reached her peak and screamed it out. The first time he was able to say her name was right after she cried out his and helped him reach his climax.

* * *

Starry: How was it?? I hope you enjoyed it! My second and last mature thing ever. Anyways, thank you for reading! Oh! And any mistakes, I'll try and fix tomorrow. 


End file.
